Amen It's time to dance
by SwBergamote
Summary: Sherlock et John essayent de caser Mycroft avec Lestrade. Scotland Yard, de son côté, essaye de caser leur DI préféré avec n'importe qui. Des plans qui foirent non-stop. Quand les personnages de la BBC sont de vrais boulets. Je déteste les résumés.
1. Prologue

**Petite remarque : **Cette idée de fanfiction est sortie de je ne sais plus trop quel délire avec ma meilleure amie. Il n'empêche que je ne regrette strictement rien. [I regret nothing] Je ship le Mystrade comme si ma vie en dépendait. [Nothing wrong with me] Enfin, bref. On trouve les idées, j'écris. Et je pense que cela doit être la fanfiction dont j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire. Et j'espère, que vous vous amuserez tout autant que nous quand vous la lirez.  
Ah oui. Et bien, pour le titre... C'est toujours super chiant de pas trouver un titre complètement nunuche ou fluffy, donc j'ai mis le premier truc qui me passait par la tête. C'est une référence à la chanson de _The Shoes — Time To Dance._ Enfin bref. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.  
Pour l'instant le rating est K+ comme vous pouvez le voir, mais il changera en M pour l'épilogue.  
Et dernière chose. Les reviews font toujours plaisir, bonnes ou mauvaises !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient (comme d'habitude sur vous me direz), sauf les idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je remercie la BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark _Godtiss _Gatiss pour nous laissez shipper comme des groupies leurs personnages.

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Prologue**.

Le soleil essayait vainement de combattre les épais nuages londoniens pour imposer ses rayons lumineux et réchauffer la métropole. Bien que pour une fois, il ne tombait pas une légère bruine, traître, qui vous trempait de la tête aux pieds sans que vous vous en rendiez compte et ayez le temps de dire « élémentaire mon cher Watson ». Les gens s'activaient dans les bureaux, et marchaient d'un rythme soutenu dans les rues. Bref. On pouvait dire sans la moindre hésitation que c'était une journée en Angleterre totalement normale. Les crimes continuaient à être commis, rendant fou tout Scotland Yard et plus spécialement notre cher détective inspecteur Lestrade qui jonglait entre les scènes de crime, les interrogatoires des témoins et des suspects, l'exploration de pistes qui s'avéraient être au final des impasses, et avec la montagne de paperasse qu'il avait à faire avant trois jours. Et malgré la complexité du meurtre et ce qu'affirmait Sherlock sur son faible QI – même si Greg était loin d'être l'idiot que le détective consultant prétendait qu'il était – il ne voulait pas faire appel à ce dernier. Il pouvait très bien régler ces cas tout seul. Après tout, il n'était pas devenu haut gradé au Yard pour rien. Et en parlant de l'insupportable Holmes…

Un grognement sourd, d'exaspération et d'énervement, se fit entendre au 221B Baker Street. Et bien que celui-ci avait été quelque peu étouffé, il fut assez fort pour faire sursauter la pauvre et chère Madame Hudson dans son appartement, renversant sa tisane au réglisse sur son tapis aux motifs des années 60. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, un peu lasse de tout le cirque que son locataire faisait chaque jour, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'adorer. Résignée, elle alla simplement dans sa cuisine chercher de quoi éponger ce qui était tombé au sol.

Sherlock en avait plus qu'assez. Marre, il en avait marre. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mycroft commençait réellement à être pesant, lourd, étouffant. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'il ne voie un de ses sbiresle surveiller, l'observer et même pire parfois : le suivre n'importe où, où qu'il aille. Vous me direz que toute cette esprit harceleur, presque psychopathe, de son grand frère était loin d'être nouvelle, alors pourquoi cette explosion soudaine de la part du détective consultant ? En effet, il venait de trouver une caméra dans le salon, **son** salon, planquée dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, « planquée » était un bien grand mot. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux minutes et trente sept secondes pour découvrir le tout nouveau gadget, et seulement une minute et treize secondes pour déduire de qui cela pouvait bien provenir. Pas Moriarty, tout simplement parce qu'il aurait instantanément su que c'était un effort inutile, puis le jeu n'en devenait que plus morne. Non plus Lestrade, parce que lui, au contraire de tous ces gens qui se prétendaient génies, respectait la notion d'intimité, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'espionner son aide pour les cas trop difficiles. Et comme ses deux seules autres connaissances vivaient avec lui, plus ou moins, cela ne laissait donc que Mycroft comme suspect. Sans ajouter que c'était totalement son genre d'user de son pouvoir, son autorité, pour s'en servir à des fins personnelles, surtout lorsque cela concernait son _cher_ petit frère.

Le jeune Holmes fourra avec énervement cette maudite caméra dans le four à micro-ondes pour avoir le plaisir de la voir exploser. Observant sadiquement le petit appareil tourner et souffrir dans cette prison de plastique, il réfléchit intensément à une solution pour éloigner son frère. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches, et par conséquent Sherlock n'avait pas une profonde connaissance de sa vie intime. Néanmoins, après environ trente ans de vie commune, il savait à peu près ce qui retenait son attention, en gros : les gâteaux et les hommes. Avec un sourire narquois, le cadet se souvint de l'intérêt pour le détective inspecteur que son frère avait essayé de dissimuler, lorsqu'il était venu envahir, une fois de plus, une scène de crime. Et il pouvait affirmer que Mycroft n'avait personne en ce moment. Le sociopathe eut un sourire victorieux quand le satané gadget rendit l'âme dans un plaisant boum et qu'il opta pour un plan d'attaque.

* * *

Le sergent Sally Donovan soupira bruyamment pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, accoudée à son bureau. Son supérieur la désespérait. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, qu'il le cachait derrière son air habituellement jovial, elle voyait bien qu'il était las, qu'il s'ennuyait de son statut de célibataire. Et dire qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se trouver un rencard convenable… Il était vraiment un cas social. Regardant l'inspecteur par la vitre qui les séparait, et poussant un dernier soupire, elle se décida à prendre les choses en main, personnellement. Sa moue d'exaspération se transforma alors en grimace malicieuse, sûre d'elle. Elle attrapa une autre pile de dossiers, et se leva gracieusement de sa chaise inconfortable pour se diriger vers le bureau de l'homme qui occupait en ce moment ses pensées. Elle déposa cette quinzaine de fichiers sur le meuble en bois, à côté d'une autre colonne déjà bien garnie. Greg qui commençait à avoir une crampe de la main droite à force d'écrire comme un taré – parfois il avait l'impression d'être une de ces célébrités qui signaient cinquante autographes toutes les trente secondes – gémit en voyant tous ces ennuyeux papiers s'accumuler. Il jeta un regard désespéré et suppliant à sa subordonnée, qui se contenta de glousser et hausser les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et marmonna dans sa barbe qui ressemblait fortement à **« Tu me détestes, Sally… »**, ou quelque chose dans le même style. Il pouvait tellement se comporter comme un gamin des fois, ce qui contrastait avec la maturité dont il essayait de faire preuve la plupart du temps. Celle-ci ricana, sans un mot mais n'en pensant pas moins. Si seulement il savait… Et quoiqu'on en dise, elle aimait beaucoup son supérieur, qui était un inspecteur hors pair et un très bon patron. Elle connaissait quelques contacts dans son répertoire qui allaient devenir très utiles.


	2. Chapitre I

**Petite remarque : **Oui, on a écrit le prologue en même temps que le premier chapitre, du coup on poste plus vite. Seulement, il vous faudra patienter un petit bout de temps pour la suite. Chaque partie allant faire environ une dizaine de pages word... Ouais, il faut un peu de temps pour le mettre sur papier, si je puis dire. On en est sincèrement désolées, vraiment. On aimerait que ça aille plus vite, mais vous savez, exams et toutes ces conneries. M'enfin. On a bien rigolé en écrivant celui-ci, comme d'habitude. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également !  
Sans oublier, s'il vous plait (ouais je sais les auteurs font chier avec ça, mais c'est la moindre des choses si vous lisez une fiction qui vous plait - ou pas -) : reviews !

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

John rentra épuisé de sa journée de travail, et même déçu que son impossible colocataire ne lui ait pas envoyé de texto en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous lui ordonnant de rappliquer car ils avaient un autre meurtre sur le dos, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, surtout que cela lui permettait de se rapprocher de Sarah, mais c'est vrai aussi que c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'était plus fait pour une vie tranquille, voir des patients défiler à cause d'un rhume. Mycroft avait eu bien raison : il n'était pas hanté par la guerre, elle lui manquait. Et sa rencontre avec Sherlock était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Certes, il ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles pour avoir une relation stable avec une fille, même si on ne pouvait pas affirmer avec véhémence qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts de son côté pour garder une petite amie plus d'un mois, mais il ne regrettait en rien sa décision d'habiter avec lui. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais – ou presque jamais, car il ne faut jamais dire jamais – et c'est ce qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'il avait quitté la guerre.

Le médecin poussa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, son grincement alertant Madame Hudson d'un nouvel arrivant, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sortir de son appartement et de faire la conversation au blondinet pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Même s'il était fatigué, et que sa seule envie était de s'effondrer sur son fauteuil, il resta poli et lui sourit durant tout l'entretien, acquiesçant quand cela était nécessaire. Après un certain temps, il s'excusa auprès de sa propriétaire lui contant un mensonge comme quoi Sherlock l'attendait pour une quelconque expérience.

Pénétrant dans l'appartement, quelque chose de particulièrement étrange le fit se figer sur place. Il fronça les sourcils et inspira profondément. Était-ce réellement une odeur sucrée, de gâteaux s'il ne se trompait pas, qu'il sentait là ? D'un coup, le militaire prit peur. L'art de la restauration était bien trop simple, banale, ennuyeuse pour son étrange ami. Qu'avait-il encore trouvé à expérimenter ? Les senteurs qui se dégageaient de la cuisine étaient bien trop douces pour Sherlock. D'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas trop face à quoi il allait se retrouver une fois de plus, il s'avança vers le lieu qui localisait tout le remue-ménage. Ce qu'il y trouva le désarma complètement. Des fraises sur les meubles, par terre, intactes et écrasées. Les murs littéralement repeints par la farine. De la crème pâtissière également répartie dans toute la pièce, et coulant de la table sur le sol. Des millefeuilles… partout. Trois sur le plan de travail, deux dans le micro-onde – qui n'était pas en marche bien heureusement sinon je ne vous dis pas la tronche des millefeuilles – , un à côté de la tête dans le frigo et une dernière pâte feuilletée entrain de cuire dans le four. John en resta bouche bée. Bon Dieu, qu'avait-il pu bien se passer, cette fois-ci, dans la tête de son colocataire ? Il n'osait même pas y réfléchir. Le cerveau et les pensées d'un Holmes étaient bien trop complexes pour lui, lui qui faisait parti du commun des mortels.

Une fois remis de son choc, il secoua la tête et se permit de pénétrer un peu plus profondément dans la pièce. Maintenant qu'il avait bien analysé l'état de la cuisine, il se tourna vers Sherlock et le dévisagea. Il hésita quelques secondes à sortir son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo de son ami. Il avait un de ces looks… comme il n'avait jamais vu avant. Ses bouclettes noires blanchies par la farine, et en désordre, des tâches de fraise partout le visage et ses vêtements, mais surtout le tablier de Madame Hudson qu'il portait : bleu ciel et envahi de nounours. Le médecin faillit s'étouffer en se retenant de rire. Cette vision était aussi, voire plus, comique que l'idée du plus jeune Holmes faisant la cuisine. Ce dernier réagit enfin à la présence nouvelle de son ami dans l'appartement, se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, le questionnant silencieusement sur son hilarité. Lorsqu'il eut enfin reprit son calme, malgré le sourire constant et l'air amusé qu'il affichait, il essaya de se montrer un brin sérieux, comprenant que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie détournée du cadet.

**« Sherlock… Qu'es-tu entrain de faire ? »**

Celui-ci, d'un mouvement dédaigneux de sa main droite, montra les nombreux gâteaux qui jonchaient la pièce.

**« Gâteaux. »**

Répondit-il comme si c'était un idiot. John soupira de lassitude, mais ne se défit pas de son éternel sourire, surpris par la situation.

**« Je le vois bien Sherlock. Mais en quel honneur ? »**

Il haussa un sourcil à la question, mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant la bouche, ne faisant même pas semblant de daigner lui répondre. Cependant, il fut sauvé par le gong – c'était le cas de le dire – de toute remarque du blond. Le four émit un _**« ding »**_, signifiant que la pâte feuilletée était à présent cuite. Le brun détourna le regard de celui de son ami, sans aucune gêne. Il attrapa le plat, seulement après avoir enfilé des gants pour ne pas se brûler, et le déposa sur son plan de travail déjà bien encombré.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre de suite, voire pas du tout s'il n'insistait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le médecin s'installa sur le tabouret en face de lui en soufflant bruyamment. Il posa sa tête dans sa main gauche, avec une petite moue enfantine sur le visage, pendant qu'il observait l'homme en pleine action. Il paraissait tellement concentré, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait sur un crime vraiment complexe ou quand il procédait à une expérience particulièrement dangereuse, qu'il était très difficile de croire qu'il ne faisait que cuisiner. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par la poubelle, ou plutôt par son contenu. D'après les formes, la consistance et les couleurs qui s'y trouvaient, Sherlock avait un certain nombre d'essais avant d'arriver à produire ceux-là, qui étaient plutôt très bien réussi d'après la gueule qu'ils avaient. Il restait de voir au goût… Mais John ne doutait pas trop. Le jeune Holmes était un brillant élève – il ne se leurrait pas sur le fait que toute la famille devait être semblable – il apprenait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on pouvait encore l'imaginer. Il se lécha les lèvres en rêvant de mettre ces millefeuilles dans sa bouche affamée, plus qu'il n'avait réalisé, et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment en réponse. Le détective consultant porta immédiatement son attention sur lui, ce qui le fit rougir, un peu gêné malgré tout. Et comme s'il lisait ses pensées – bien que dans cette situation cela ne soit pas des plus compliqués – , il poussa une de ses créations devant lui. Et voyant que le militaire ne réagissait pas, il soupira exaspéré.

**« Goûte ! J'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur. Mon palais est déjà encombré de nombreuses sensations. »**

Suspicieux, il leva le gâteau au niveau de ses yeux, le fixa intensément comme si de cette manière détectait ce qu'il n'allait pas dans la préparation, ce que Sherlock avait _fourré_ de bizarre dans la pâtisserie. Il le renifla aussi, mais il ne pouvait sentir qu'une odeur alléchante de… et bien de millefeuille à la fraise. Lançant un dernier regard méfiant à son colocataire, il enfonça son doigt dans le glaçage et le fourra dans sa bouche, s'attendant à mourir dans les quelques secondes, empoisonné. Il poussa un gémissement. Et à son grand étonnement, il ne fut pas de désagrément ou d'horreur, mais bien d'appréciation. C'était… succulent. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Il fallait bien l'avouer : Sherlock était doué, dans presque tout ce qu'il entreprenait. En deux bouchées, il avait englouti les trois quarts du gâteau.

**« Mmmh. Ch'est délichieux, Sherlock. »**

Lui fit-il savoir, la bouche toujours pleine de fraises et crème pâtissière. Une fois qu'il eut tout avalé, il reprit.

**« Mais pourquoi tu t'es mis d'un coup à la cuisine ? Bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas, hein… »**

Affichant un sourire victorieux et satisfait de lui-même, d'avoir autant impressionné John par autre chose que son intellectualité, il bomba discrètement le torse.

**« C'est pour Mycroft. »**

Alors qu'il léchait les derniers restes du pauvre millefeuille qu'il avait dévoré sans vergogne, il faillit s'étouffer. Cela serait bien la première fois qu'il était gentil avec quelqu'un, autre qu'avec le militaire, et encore. D'autant plus avec son frère ainé qu'il prétendait haïr plus que Moriarty lui-même.

**« My… Mycroft ? On parle bien du même Mycroft, hein ? »**

**« Oui oui. Mycroft Holmes. Je peux même t'épeler son prénom, il est quelque peu comique. »**

**« Mais… pourquoi ? »**

**« Il vient demain en fin d'après-midi, ayant, apparemment, un cas d'une extrême importance à me confier. Et du fait qu'il sera terriblement ennuyant, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai confectionné quelques millefeuilles qui seront sûrement à son goût. »**

Il lui avait répondu sur un ton qui laissait entendre, une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il n'avait qu'à réfléchir pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait tout cela. Mais le blond ne s'en alarmait plus. C'était juste un détail faisant parti du tableau routinier. Il l'ignora complètement. D'autant plus que son raisonnement était bien tordu. Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant que faire de la guéguerre entre les frères Holmes. Si cela lui avait fait gagner des pâtisseries et un colocataire maintenant bon et qui se plaisait à la cuisine, il n'allait pas rechigner. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes.

* * *

Le médecin assis en face de son ordinateur entrain d'écrire sur son _stupide_ blog, le détective consultant était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait pendant ce temps là. Et en effet, John ayant ingurgité la quasi totalité des gâteaux de la veille, il s'était remis aux fourneaux, pour en cuisiner trois autres tout aussi succulents. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait ajouté un ingrédient mystérieux, probablement chimique et sans goût, de sa propre invention. Bien évidemment, son ami n'en savait strictement rien, parce qu'il aurait poser des questions inutiles et ennuyantes. Comme toute personne normale, en fin de compte. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait le faire chier, la normalité… Plutôt content de lui, il inséra ces sucreries dans le four préalablement préchauffé.

Mycroft descendit, de son habituel comportement gracieux, de la grosse voiture noire. À peine les pieds sur le trottoir, il fronça les sourcils alors que ses narines étaient agréablement agressées par des odeurs purement délicieuses en provenance de la seule fenêtre ouverte. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'air vigoureusement, s'en remplissant complètement les poumons. Millefeuilles aux fraises visiblement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se lécha les lèvres, son estomac répondant positivement à cette tentation et se rebellant contre son régime. Malgré cette brusque envie de gourmandise, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer à 221B Baker Street pour qu'ils se mettent subitement à la restauration. Quelle drôle d'idée…

En balançant de sa main droite son fidèle parapluie, il monta les marches et pénétra dans l'appartement, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, la porte étant toujours ouverte. Il y trouva Watson assis sur son fauteuil, qui lui était à présent approprié, entrain de taper il ne savait trop quoi – en fait si, il savait mais cela ne l'intéressait guère – sur son ordinateur. À son arrivée, il détourna son attention de l'appareil et se leva dans un sourire, tendant une main polie.

**« Mycroft. »**

**« Docteur Watson. »**

Lui répliqua-t-il avec le même sourire et en lui serrant bien volontiers la main. Quoique l'on puisse en dire, il l'appréciait. Déjà parce qu'il s'occupait très bien de son petit frère, qu'il avait une bonne influence sur lui, mais aussi parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien et loin d'être idiot malgré ce qu'un Holmes pourrait croire.

**« Sherlock m'avait prévenu de votre visite. Apparemment vous avez besoin de notre aide ? »**

**« Oui. Un cas très délicat. Sinon je ne serais pas là, me direz-vous. J'espère que vous pourrez convaincre mon frère de le prendre, vous savez comment il peut être puéril parfois. »**

**« Oh oui… Je ne le sais que trop bien. Surtout que ça serait la bonne occasion pour lui de se changer les idées. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'ennuyait tant qu'il s'est mis à la cuisine ? »**

**« En effet. Dans la rue, j'ai senti une odeur venant de chez vous – sur quoi je ne m'étais pas trompé. Millefeuilles aux fraises, si ma déduction est toujours bonne ? »**

**« Remarquable. Tout à fait. »**

**« Et bien, espérons qu'il ne fasse rien exploser. Je garde quelques désagréables souvenirs de l'époque où Sherlock avait voulu s'essayer à la cuisine. »**

Son interlocuteur gloussa à sa remarque, ce qui le fit sourire, sincèrement. Ils étaient tombés dans une conversation facile, bien qu'elle tourne encore autour de Sherlock. Après tout, c'était comme cela qu'ils s'étaient connus, et John se souviendrait probablement à jamais lorsque l'aîné des Holmes l'avait kidnappé dans sa voiture et qu'il avait cru avoir à faire à un génie du crime. Et maintenant, même si on ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'ils étaient amis ou même proches, il régnait une bonne entente entre les deux.

Et avant qu'il ait pu lui rétorquer quelque chose, l'homme dont ils parlaient entra en scène, ou plutôt dans le salon, avec en main une assiette d'un de ces majestueux millefeuilles. Inconsciemment, Mycroft se mit à baver. Il était sûr et certain que son frère le faisait exprès, le provoquant sur son régime. Après tout, il savait très bien l'amour et la passion qu'il portait aux sucreries, surtout aux gâteaux… Il se lécha les lèvres et essaya de penser à autre, détourner le regard de cette terrible tentation. Ce qui était plus difficile qu'à faire.

**« N'en avez-vous pas assez de parler de moi derrière mon dos ? Si au moins vous faisiez en sorte que je ne l'entende pas. »**

**« À quoi bon ? Tu l'apprendrais d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon. »**

John avait répondu sur un ton égal, et en haussant les épaules. L'aîné avait une certaine admiration pour son sang froid à toute épreuve, même à Sherlock. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Ce dernier l'ignora complètement, ne daignant même pas lui porter un brin d'attention. Celle-ci était entièrement concentrée sur son frère qui l'observait méfiant et se faisait violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux et tomber sur la pâtisserie. Enfoiré…

**« Bien le bonjour, mon cher frère. »**

Enfoiré. Maintenant il en était plus que sûr, il le faisait exprès pour le narguer. En effet, son poids avait toujours été un de ses sujets de moquerie préféré. Quel enfant, celui-là alors.

**« Sherlock. Comment te portes-tu ? »**

**« Tu voudras probablement goûter à ce millefeuille. »**

Il déglutit. Et voilà, ils étaient à présent engagés dans une pente dangereuse, celle qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Cet homme-là était le diable en personne. Pourquoi l'avait-il eu comme petit frère ? Que Dieu lui desserve une médaille.

**« Je suis au régime, Sherlock. »**

**« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »**

Le politique soupira discrètement et fit les gros yeux à son frère, essayant de lui faire comprendre, de le convaincre, de lâcher l'affaire. Mais rien à faire, il était encore plus têtue qu'une mule. Sale gosse.

**« Je les ai fait exprès pour toi. »**

Il fronça les sourcils. Pardon ? Il devait avoir mal entendu. Sherlock Holmes, son petit frère, qui s'était donné du mal pour lui faire plaisir ? Sherlock Holmes, son petit frère, qui avait essayé d'être gentil avec lui ? Sherlock Holmes, son petit frère, qui avait une bonne intention à son égard ? Il hésita à se pincer pour vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé, mais il se dit finalement que c'était futile. Non, tout cela cachait sans aucun doute quelque chose. Il n'avait pas fait tout ceci sans une seule arrière pensée malicieuse. Il restait à trouver laquelle, ce qui allait s'avérer beaucoup plus dur. D'autre part, il essayait de le prendre par les sentiments. Enfoiré.

**« Allez, Sherlock. Tu ne vas pas obliger ton frère à en manger si… »**

**« Je prends le cas si tu en manges. »**

Il les cloua sur place, bouche bée. Le médecin n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, et ne voulant définitivement pas se mêler à leurs affaires, haussa les épaules et se réfugia lâchement dans la cuisine, prétendant aller faire du thé. Quant à Mycroft, il était coincé. Il avait besoin que son frère prenne le cas, et maintenant qu'il avait apporté cet argument, il ne pourrait le convaincre qu'en mangeant ce satané gâteau. Au risque qu'il y ait mit un quelconque poison ou autre chose tout aussi louche. Ai-je déjà dit que c'était un enfoiré ? Il posa son parapluie contre le canapé et tendit la main pour récupérer l'assiette et la petite cuiller.

**« À ta guise, mon cher petit frère. »**

Pendant ce temps là, John s'affairait dans la pièce à côté, préparant comme tout anglais digne de ce nom du thé. Néanmoins, il était agréablement torturé par les deux autres millefeuilles qui se tenaient dans toute leur splendeur au milieu de la table à présent nettoyée, plus ou moins. Il savait que son ami lui avait formellement interdit de manger ceux-là, mais il avait omis – ou alors il n'avait pas trouvé important – de lui en donner la raison. En tout, il y avait trois gâteaux. Et même si le benjamin en mangeait un – ce dont il doutait fortement – il en restait un malgré tout. Et qu'allaient-ils en faire si personne ne daignait lui prêter l'attention qu'il méritait ? Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il piocha un couvert dans le tiroir et commença à démembrer la pâtisserie, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Les Holmes étaient maintenant en pleine conversation lorsqu'il réapparut parmi eux, avec trois tasses de thé. L'ainé avait déjà dévoré tout son millefeuille et semblait l'avoir grandement apprécié. Il en tendit une au détective consultant, avant de se diriger vers son frère pour la lui donner. Mais au moment où celui-ci la prenait en main, leurs regards se croisèrent, et étrangement ils ne purent pas s'en détacher, ressentant des picotements inconnus mais non pas moins agréables dans leurs bas ventres. Mycroft dévisagea le blond avec une particulière attention, et plus il le considérait, plus il le trouvait séduisant et avait envie de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres. Il se mit une gifle mentale bien méritée, chassant au loin ces pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. En tout cas pas envers ce cher Watson. Ce dernier se reprit également, inspirant profondément comme pour se changer les idées et s'éloigna à reculons de l'homme qu'il désirait en ce moment. Pendant ce court échange silencieux, Sherlock les avait observé, clairement exclu, les sourcils froncés et en pleine réflexion. Il avait peur d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, et pourquoi.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut tout aussi bizarre que ces quelques secondes qu'ils avaient partagées. John avait à peine touché à son thé. Il s'était contenté de fixer intensément le politique, l'air pensif. Cette personne en question avait paru moins sûr de lui, ce qui était une première, butant sur des mots et se laissant facilement déconcentrer par ses propres pensées. Lorsque vint l'heure de son départ, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu, et légèrement triste. Cependant, quand il lui serra la main, il afficha un immense sourire – idiot aurait décrit Sherlock – et ressenti une plaisante décharge électrique lui parcourant tout le corps. Ils se touchèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire, comme si aucun des deux ne voulait se quitter. Malheureusement, le devoir appelait celui que l'on nommait Le Gouvernement Britannique.

**« Mycroft. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir bientôt. »**

**« Mon frère. Tiens-moi au courant des nouvelles. Bonne soirée. »**

Après son départ, le militaire fut plongé dans ses réflexions, et son colocataire dans un silence pesant. Pourtant, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que celui-ci boudait. En tout cas, pas avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole.

**« Sherlock… Faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »**

Sa soudaine attirance pour Mycroft le perturbait, et il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette situation. Lui qui se croyait totalement hétérosexuel ! Et puis, c'était si déplacé de sa part… La seule solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit était d'en parler au deuxième concerné, bien qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr que cela soit une si bonne idée. Après tout, qui pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne du détective et prédire comment il allait réagir ? Ce dernier ne répondit que par un grognement, ne tournant même pas la tête vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Néanmoins, cela ne le fit pas tiquer du tout.

**« Écoute, ce que je vais te dire va te sembler assez étrange mais… »**

Ne recevant toujours pas réponse, il en conclut naïvement qu'il attendait tout simplement qu'il continue sa confession.

**« Je… Je crois que je suis attiré par… ton frère. »**

**« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »**

La remarque sèche, presque brutale, de son meilleur ami le fit sursauter. Et c'est à cet instant là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait la gueule. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel comportement. Était-ce le fait que son frère lui plaise qui le mettait dans un tel état ?

**« Mais si. Je te dis que je suis attiré par Mycroft. J'en suis quasiment sûr. »**

**« Et moi je te dis le contraire, et je suis sûr de ce fait autant que le prince Harry est en réalité homosexuel. »**

John fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté à son commentaire. Puis il la secoua de droite à gauche, ainsi que de gauche à droite. Cela importait peu. C'était juste Sherlock qui frimait une fois de plus.

**« Comment peux-tu l'affirmer alors que tu n'es pas dans mon corps ? »**

Soudainement, le brun se leva pour aller s'agenouiller en face de son ami qui était assis comme à son habitude dans son fauteuil. Le visage dangereusement près et le regard tel un prédateur, il se faisait menaçant et le docteur déglutit.

**« Je peux l'affirmer car tu as mangé un de ces gâteaux, ce que je t'avais strictement interdit n'en serait-ce qu'une miette. Je peux l'affirmer car ils sont différents de la veille. Je peux l'affirmer car la différence est que j'ai versé un sérum de ma propre invention dans la préparation initiale. Je peux l'affirmer car c'est un sérum qui crée une attirance pour une personne qui a ingurgité le même. Alors, oui, je ne suis pas dans ton corps, mais je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'y passe. »**

John resta bouche bée du monologue de son ami. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il manigancé tout cela ? Qu'avait-il cherché à faire ? Il se reprit après quelques secondes de silence et de réflexion, et fronça encore plus les sourcils, si c'était possible. Ce qui lui donnait un air drôlement comique.

**« Mais… mais pourquoi avoir voulu créer une attirance entre Mycroft et moi ? »**

Sherlock soupira bruyamment, sans aucune retenue, et se tapa le front. C'est vrai qu'il l'appréciait, sûrement plus que tout au monde puisque c'était son meilleur ami, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot, lent du cerveau parfois ! Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la raison de son geste.

**« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que toi tu sois attiré par Mycroft – c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'avais dit de ne pas en manger – mais c'était pour Lestrade ! »**

**« Lestrade ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

Le pauvre était de plus en plus perdu, et l'autre de plus en plus las par le fait qu'il ne comprenne vraiment rien à rien. Les gens normaux pouvaient être très exaspérants quand ils le voulaient.

**« Récemment, j'ai trouvé une caméra que Mycroft avait mis ici. Je sais aussi que Lestrade lui plait fortement – même un aveugle pourrait avoir vu clair dans son jeu – j'ai également découvert que notre cher inspecteur était bisexuel. Alors pour qu'il me fiche enfin la paix, j'essaye de lui trouver une nouvelle occupation. »**

**« Donc, tu veux les mettre ensemble… »**

**« C'est bien, John ! Bonne déduction. »**

Ce dernier ne prit pas en compte son ton sarcastique, déjà replongé dans ses propres réflexions, qui n'étaient sûrement pas la hauteur du grand Sherlock Holmes mais qui n'étaient pas moindres malgré tout. Alors, il venait de faire foirer son plan. En même temps, il n'était pas très subtil, et s'il l'avait mis dans le coup… De plus, qu'ils soient ensemble n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour chacun d'eux. Et pour lui, ça lui tuerait son ennui. Après une dernière réflexion, il prit sa décision, et lança motivé à son ami :

**« Okay ! Je vais t'aider ! »**


End file.
